Uchiha Keisuke
by princess haru
Summary: Chapter 2


Balesan review :  
s akura : hai mina kali ini aku yang akan balasan review kalian

.

ini udah lanjut , iachan, entahlah aku gk tau coba aku tanyain ke author dlu *nyeret author (A: Coba bca di chap 2 disana udah aku jelasain )

azriel :  
trims udah review azriel san hmm,,, pertanyaan mu sama dg iachan coba bca di chap 2 disana ada flasback dan jawabannya

42 :  
ini udah lanjt naruto- san, soal word nanti akan ku sampaikan kpd author trims udah review fic kami

nurul52190 :  
iya trims udah dateng mereview . Kata neng, kei-kun datang ke masa lalu karena gak sengaja terdampar akibat latihan jutsu , dan coba bca chapter lainya nanti nurul san akan ngerti (sasuke : terserah gw wajah gw mau diapakan )  
(A: Sasu kamu gk boleh kayak g2 ayo minta maaf * paksa sasu bungkukin badan)

Bakpao :  
trms udah review bakpao san ini udah next '3')/

:  
ini udah lanjt nafidah san

sakakibaraarisa:  
ini udah lanjt arisa san, trims udah datang mereview ^^

Sakura Cherry:  
wah nama kita sama sakura chan , ini udah lanjt trims udah datang mereview

Kumada Chiyu:  
dia memang anak kami . Hmm,,, coba bca dichapter 2 disana ada flasback cerita

Luca Marvell :  
tepat sekali fic luca san, tentu ada shisou dia kan masih menjabat jdi hokage,eh enggak umur kami 18 tahun

11 Ryuhara Shanchi :  
ini udah update shanchi san

nhanjung :  
ini udah update trms udah review

adelleweis :  
ini udah update trms udah review adel san

kyuubizinkai :  
trims udah review kyu san:D  
(A: Trms kritik dan sarannya nanti akan saya perbaiki lg ini udah update maaf blum bisa update kilat)

mitsuka sakurai :  
ini udah lnjt mitsuka san.

Yoshikuni Ayumu :  
trims reviewnya ayumu san ini udah update

NururuFauziaa :  
trims sarannya fauziaa san ini udah update masih kurang panjang kah?

Ai :  
Ai chan trims udah review, ok nanti akan ku sampaikan kpda neng. Soal update tergantung mood author dia kan pemalas *lirik neng yg lg tdur.

Lynn Sasuke :  
iya kan udah dijelasin ma author, hmm,, bisa juga nanti akan ku sampaikan saranmu ke neng chan. Trims udah review lyn san ^^

Hanazono yuri :  
ini Lanjut yuri san^^

Uchihana rin :  
hy, jg rin chan ini udah update . . . . trms udah review ^^

Uchiha Ratih :  
nama clan mu sama dg sasuke? Apa ratih san masih saudara dg sasuke? Ok ini udah lanjt . Ini jg udah dipanjangin trims sarannya nanti kan ku sampaikan kpda neng chan^^

p.w sasusaku :  
ini udah lanjt trims udah review ^^

Sakura : fuah~ akhirnya selesai juga bales review

.

Keisuke  
Pair : SasuSaku  
Genre : Canon, future Family, Confrom

Rented : T  
Disclamer : (c) Masashi Kisimoto

Chapter 2 : flasback usai perang dunia ke 4

.

.

Setahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke empat. Sang raja siang begitu berkilau tergantung indah, tak ada awan yang menemani, menjadikan suasana siang hari yang begitu terik. Sepasang anak manusia berbeda gender berjalan beriringan melewati pertokoan. Surai merah muda sepunggungnya diikat ke atas, menari-nari oleh hembusan angin. Dan surai raven mencuat kebelakang . "Ne, Sasuke-kun, nanti kau ingin makan apa?" tanya ga- tepatnya wanita berambut pink itu, Sakura Haruno yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Sakura, Ya enam bulan yang lalu adik bungsu Uchiha Itachi telah resmi meminang dan memperistri teman seperjuangannya di tim tujuh itu. Dan jangan lupa 2 bulan lagi mereka akan mempunyai anak ditengah tengah mereka. Yaps, tepat sekali Uchiha Sakura kini tengah mengandung dan kandungannya memasuki bulan ketujuh, bagimana bisa? Mereka kan baru enam bulan menikah? Hmm... Tentu ada sesuatu kan? Pria itu menjawab pertanyaan sang istri "Hn, terserah saja yang penting harus ada tomatnya" ucap Sasuke yang memandang tomat didepannya saat ini. Ya mereka sekarang berbelanja bersama, lebih tepatnya Sasuke memaksa ikut pergi, karna takut terjadi sesuatu kepada calon penerusnya yang kini masih berada didalam perut. Ne, sasuke kau terlalu over sekali bukan?

"Aish, kau ini..." Tutur Sakura, ya walaupun Sakura juga suka dengan yang namanya tomat, tapi dia tidak semaniak Sasuke yang begitu "terlalu" menyukai tomat. Sama seperti Naruto simaniak ramen, atau Kakashi sensei maniak buku orange absurd karangan Jiraya. "Hah ternyata aku yang paling normal diantara mereka"batin Sakura Setelah selesai berbelanja sepasang suami istri pun pulang kerumah dengan Sasuke membawa buah tomat yang dibeli mereka tadi dan bahan makanan lainny.

Sore hari dikawasan distrik Uchiha, terlihat Sasuke sedang mengamati beberapa dokumen yang nantinya akan dia serahkan kepada hokage, kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu dirinya baru diangkat menjadi kepala devisi Anbu, seperti pekerjaan sang ayah dulu - Uchiha Fugaku. Dibolak-baliknya dokumen-dokumen itu bergantian dengan wajah serius, sedangkan sang Istri- Sakura berkutat dengan dapur untuk memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Selama hamil Sakura tampak berbeda dari hari sebelumnya. Ne, Kalian tau kan? " Makan malam sudah siap Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura setengah berteriak setelah meletakan hidangan terakhir dimeja makan. Dia tau jika suaminya itu lagi sibuk dan tidak akan mungkin bisa diganggunya. Mendengar teriakan Sakura,Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan berkata "Hn.." kemudian menuju keruang makan, karena perutnya juga mulai tadi tidak bisa diajak kompromi, kalau dia sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga sakura dan calon putranya?Mereka berdua pun makan bersama tanpa suara. Skip Time Dua minggu sebelum Sakura melahiran, Sasuke menjalani sebuah misi bersama tim Anbunya ke desa Otogakure, sebuah misi level B mencari diary ? Alm. Pein . Didalam diary itu terdapat sesuatu yang penting tentang Akatsuki yang telah berdiri kembali dengan pimpinan Hazegawa Len.

"Aku kan kembali sebelum dia lahir" Ucap Sasuke disela-sela mengelus perut Sakura yang buncit. "Berhati-hatilah Sasuke kun" ucap Sakura lirih, yang sepertinya tidak ikhlas dengan kepergian Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya. "Hn..." kata Sasuke ambigu sebagai jawaban. " Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," lanjutnya

Sasukepun membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar, disana sudah ada Kiba, Kakashi dan Sai menunggu kedatangannya. " Ayo berangkat" ajak sekaligus perintah Sasuke sebagai Kepala anbu. " baik" jawab mereka bertiga, kemudian menghilang dengan sushin.

Sudah 2 jam mereka melakukan perjalanan melewati jalan dengan meloncat di atas pohon karena Butuh waktu setengah hari untuk bisa sampai ke Otogakure.  
Mereka terus meloncat kesana kemari dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan ketua terus memandang kedepan dan berguman tidak jelas,seperti misi kali ini akan sulit dan mungkin dia akan pulang terlambat sampai putranya lahir.

Skip Time

Sasuke dan timnya telah tiba dan disabut dengan meriah oleh pengikut Akatsuki(dalam ar- tian pertarungan) adu kunai pun terjadi diantara mereka "Tsūga" ucap Kiba merampal sebuah jutsu Teknik Serang dengan Cara Berputar dengan kecepatan Tinggi menghabisi beberapa member Akatsuki baru.

Kakashi pun melakukan hal yang sama dia mengaktifkan sharinggannya kemudian dia melakukan "Sairento Kiringu"Teknik Membunuh tanpa  
suara. Beberapa orang langsung tumbang dihadapannya.

Sasuke pun gak kalah hebatnya dia langsung mengiring member Akatsuki ke nereka dengan Magen Kasegui no Jutsu Jarak: Dekat (0m ~ 5m). Lawan yang tertangkap di dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh pertarungan) adu kunai pun terjadi diantara mereka.

.

\- Konoha-

Seminggu sudah sejak Sasuke menjalankan misi bersama Kiba, Sai, dan juga Kakashi. Kini wanita hamil itu pergi menemui sahabat pirangnya-Ino Yamanaka.  
Sejak kematian Inochi ayahnya, Ino berkerja bersama ibunya untuk melanjutkan bisnis menjual juga dia harus bekerja dirumah sakit sebagai tenaga medis.

" Jidat! sepertinya ada sesuatu kau pikiran ya? Tanya Ino yang kini mereka berada diteras merangkai bunga.  
"Memikirkan suami lagi,ne?" tanya Ino kembali sukses membuat sahabat pinknya itu merona.

"E..eh darimana kau.. Ah memang iya, sudah seminggu Sasuke pergi dan belum juga dia memberi kabar kepada ku " Ucap Sakura gelagapan sekaligus curhat.

"Mungkin dia sibuk,jidat kau tau kan mereka menjalan misi menjadi mata-mati diotogakure untuk memastikan apakah Akatsuki berdiri lagi?" ucap Ino bijak.

" Iya, hanya saja aku merasan suatu yang buruk akan terjadi Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura lirih

" Kau ini bicara apa jidat. Sasuke kan hebat apalagi dia sudah mengalahkan Madara brengsek itu, pasti dia akan baik baik saja dan lagi Sasuke tidak sendirian pergikan?" ucap Ino menepuk pundak Sakura agar temannya itu semangat lagi.

" Hum..."Sakura menganggukkan kepala.  
''Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun"batin Sakura kemudia dia mengelus perutnya yang buncit.

Tak terasa tiga hari berlalu,Kini Sakura sudah berada dirumah sakit, atas printah Tsunade, karena tadi siang Sakura mengalami pendarahan hebat.

-RUANG OPERASI-

Didalam ruangan itu Ino, beberapa suster, dan Tsunade yang turun langsung membantu proses kelahiran Sakura. Mereka sudah empat jam berada diruangan itu.  
" Ayo jidat, sedikit lagi kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" Kata Ino menyemangati Sakura ditengah proses persalinan anak pertamanya Sakura.

"A.. aakh.. Huh,,huh aaakh" jerit Sakura yang berusaha mengenjan .

Kemudian sedikit dibantu dengan jutsu milik Tsunade, lahirkah sorang bayi Laki-laki yang bersimbah darah dan menangis kencang.  
Oek.. Oek... Oek  
"Selamat Sakura putramu Laki-laki!"Ucap Tsunade tersenyum bahagia memandang wajah muridnya itu yang tengah kelelahan.

"Terima kasih Sishou" ucap Sakura ditengah mengatur nafasnya.  
"Selamat jidat" Kata Ino tersenyum

"Iya"  
Kemudian sang bayi dibawah pergi untuk dibersihkan oleh suster. Sakurapun juga dibantu membersih kan diri dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

Kelahiran putra pertama mereka juga menjadi hari bahagia dan juga kesedihan .  
Ini dikarenakan Sasuke terkena jutsu lawan dan membuatnya harus berada dirumah sakit bertepatan hari kelahiran putra mereka. Sebelum Sasuke Koma dia meminta untuk bertemu dengan Sakura dan putranya.

"Hiks... bertahanlah Sasuke-kun hiks" isak Sakura yang melihat keadaan sang suami yang begitu parah.

"Sshtt.. jangan menangis Hime" ucap Sasuke serak dan menghapus air mata istrinya. Dikecupnya berulang-ulang kening istri dan putranya itu.

" Hai, sayang aku akan memberimu nama Keisuke, Uchiha kau suka, hmm? cepatlah tumbuh dan jadilah pria sejati dan lindungilah desa"ucap Sasuke memegang tangan mungil putranya yang baru saja dinamainya.

.

Dua berlalu Setelah itu, menyemangati Sakura agar tetap semangat menjalani hidupnya bersama putranya.

Siang itu Sakura menjenguk Sasuke bersama Keisuke yang kini tidur nyenyak didekapan Sakura.

"Cepatlah sadar, Sasuke kun kami selalu menunggumu dirumah" ucap Sakura memegang tangan kan Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura menceritakan hari-hari yang dijalani dengan Keisuke kepada Sasuke, berharap setidaknya dia tau tentang kehidupan yang dia jalani tanpa Sasuke disisinya.

Terakhir sebelum pulang kerumah Sakura minta izin untuk mengganti marganya menjadi Haruno sampai Sasuke sadar dia dan putranya akan menggunakan marga Uchiha kembali.  
"Aku sudah buwat keputusan Sasuke kun Sebelum kamu sadar aku dan Keisuke akan menggunakan nama marga ayahku dulu" ucap Sakura mantap  
kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu.

-OWARI-


End file.
